Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: come together
by ninjanicktf
Summary: a retelling of the origin of the first power rangers team!
1. day of the dumpster

A space station was taking photos for google of the moon. It was going smoothly until they looked at the pictures. On one of them noticed something strange. It looked like a space dumpster. they were all puzzled by it.

"The heck is that?!" one of the workers said. He pointed to the odd shape

"I don't know" another workers said. He ordered a group of astronauts to go look at the space dumpster. They landed on the moon and looked around.

"We can't find this… thing. How do we know if it's even real? How do we know that some of the arthromeres just didn't get enough sleep" one of the astronauts said.

"Look I don't know that" one of the astronauts said. "I would like to get on and get off. But it could take us hours, days, weeks, months, yea—"

"There it is! Over there!" the other one said as he pointed to something weird. They go towards it.

"What's inside of it?" one of the astronauts said.

"Let's find out" the other one replied. They unscrewed the lid of the dumpster. Suddenly, a HUGE amount of energy shot out.

"What's going on?!" one of the astronauts shouted. And evil sorceress came out of the dumpster.

"AH! After ten thousand years I'm free!" she shouted. She turned to the astronauts. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" she shouted at them. They turned around and ran the other way. More odd beings came out of the dumpster.

"Boy am I glad we're finally out of there" one the beings said.

"Here I am Empress Rita!" another one said as he got out of the dumpster.

"Now that I'm free, I'm going to do something I tried to do ten thousand years ago— TAKE OVER EARTH!" Rita (the sorceress) shouted. Meanwhile somewhere in the desert two beings are resting. One is a robot about four feet tall, the other is a enchant wizard inside of a tube. Suddenly a loud alarm rang. The robot got up.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! Zordon! What happening?!" the robot said.

"Alpha, we have a problem" Zordon (the wizard) said.

"What's wrong?" alpha asked.

"Rita's escaped" zordon said.

"WHAT?!" alpha said.

"My attempts to contain her have been unsuccessful. She has managed to escape. Alpha, you know what you must do" zordon said.

"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI! zordon, don't say it…"

"Alpha, recruit a team of teenagers with attitude" Zordon said. Elsewhere, at angel grove high, a girl is walking down the hall. Her name is Kim. She and her friend Trini are walking down the hall. They were going to see Jason.

"Why are we going to see Jason, anyway?" Kimberly asked.

"He wanted to help me with my self-defense skills. We go to the same martial arts class and he thinks he can make me better at what I do" Trini replied. "Plus, he's kinda cute" she continued. They giggled. They then accidently run into a new kid causing him to drop his things.

"Oh sorry, we should have been looking where we were going" Kim said.

"Nah, it's okay. That not the first time that happened to me, and I doubt it will be the last. Name's Zack, by the way" the teen said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Kim, and this is Trini" Kim said as she shook his hand. "We were just going to see our friend. Wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure" Zack replied. "I bet he's cool"


	2. rita's idea

In the science lab, a boy named Billy is working on a special device.

"One last fuse, and-" Billy said as it started smoking a bit. "Uh oh" Billy tried to find the plug. He grabbed one and pulled it. It stopped. "Looks like I need to recalculate this project a bit" He turned his head and saw Kim and Trini walking down the hall. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Billy!" Kim said as she waved. "Zack, this is Billy" she said.

"Nice to meet you, Billy" he said. They shook hands.

"We're going to see Jason. Do you want to come?" Trini asked.

"I would like to, but I have to finish this project. Maybe some other time" Billy replied.

"Oh okay" Trini said. Hey walked into the gym.

"There's Jason" Trini said to Zack as he watched Jason spar.

"Amazing!" Zack said. As Jason out witted his opponent. Meanwhile on the moon Rita is trying to think of her fist move. However she couldn't think because Goldar got into an argument with Scorpina.

"Will you two shut up?! I'm trying to think here!" she shouted.

"It's not my fault he is annoying!" Scorpina said. "His ideas are even worse! Have a monster attack and destroy their main defenses?! How stupid is that?!"

"I like that idea" Rita said with a grin. "Finster!"

"Yes my queen?" he asked.

"I need you to make me a monster-a strong one-one the humans will not be able to defeat!" rita said.

"Right away!" he said as he grabbed one of his clay sculptures. He put it through a special machine that will turn his clay creations into living beings. The monster came out of the machine.

"He's perfect!" Rita said.

"I'm ready to crush, slice and dice those pesky humans! For my queen!" the monster said. Rita then sent him to earth. Back at the school Kimberly was about walk up to Jason. However two teens got in her way. One was fat and one was skinny.

"Oh great. Bulk and skull." Kim said.


	3. attack on angel grove high

"Hey Kim, where are you going?" bulk said.

"We were on our way to see Jason" Kim said.

"Oh really?" skull said. "You're not going anywhere without giving me a kiss" skull said as he made duck lips.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Kim said.

"I don't think so" bulk said.

"Hey, she said to leave her alone" Jason said.

"Make us" bulk said. Jason then almost punched bulk. He stopped right before he hit his face. He was trying to scare them.

"ya know bulk, I think we need to be somewhere else right know" skull said.

"Good call" bulk said as they ran off.

"Scardey cats" Jason said as they ran off. "Hey, nice to meet you, name's Jason" Jason said to Zack.

"Nice to meet you, Jason. That was cool!" Zack said.

"Thanks. I practice a-" before he could finish what he was saying, there was a small earth quake. In the science lab Billy felt the earth quake.

"That's odd" Billy said. He then walked tout of the hall and saw something. He looked closer. "What is that?" the creature walked up to Billy.

"oooh! A human to slice and dice!" the creature said. Billy knocked over a science desk in order to slow the monster down. Billy ran to the gym.

"Guys, there's something in the school!" Billy said.

"What is it?" Zack asked

"Some sort of… monster!" Billy said.

"We need to get these people out of here!" Jason said.

The monster soon came closer to the gym. Everyone in the gym started panicking at the sight of the monster.

"Everybody stay calm and head for the exit!" Jason said.

"What is that thing?!" Kim asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look nice!" Trini said.

"Time to slice and dice, and to harm everything nice!" the monster said. Before they could react, Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kim suddenly got teleported away.

"What the?! Where'd they go?!" the monster said. They then land in some sort of lab. Zack gets up.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Wow. I like this place" Billy said as he looked at all of the technology. "Impressive! This doesn't look like earth technology at all!"

"That's because it isn't!" alpha 5 said.


	4. Cosen Worriors

"Where are we?" Kim asked.

"You are at the command center" Zordon said.

"You have been chosen to defend the earth!" alpha said.

"What?" Trini asked.

"can you explain what's going on here?" Billy said.

"I shall. I'm the ancient wizard Zordon. Ten thousand years ago I imprisoned the evil sorceress Rita repulsa with the help of five warriors. However, as the years passed the five worriers have passed away. We have taken their power coins for safe keeping in case we need them one day. Recently two astronauts have freed Rita. Her monster is the being that attacked your high school. You five have been chosen to stop Rita's monster" Zordon said.

"You mean like a super hero?" Zack asked.

"Yes. You shall become: the power rangers" Zordon. "Jason, you have been chosen because of your bravery and your self-defense skills. You will be: the red ranger" Zordon said. The red ranger outfit soon added itself on Jason. "Billy, you have been chosen because of your intelligence. You shall be the blue ranger" Zordon said.

"What a neat form of metamorphous" Billy said as the blue ranger outfit came on him.

"Zack, you have been chosen because of your courage and hipster attitude. You shall be, the black ranger" the suit soon came on Zack.

"AWESOME! I'm a super hero!" Zack said.

"Trini, you have also been chosen because of your self-defense skills. You shall be, the yellow ranger" Zordon said

"Thank you, Zordon" Trini said.

"Kimberly, you have been chosen because of your endurance. You shall be: the pink ranger" Zordon said.

"Um, Zordon, I think you should have chosen someone else" Kim said.

"These are your morphers, and you power weapons. Use them in battle to help you" Zordon said.

"I got dibs on the ax!" Zack said. The rangers then picked up their weapons.

"Hurry rangers, you need to protect your school!" alpha said.

"Alright, let's go!" Jason said.

"Guys, wait" Kim said as the other rangers ran off to the school. "I don't think I want to be a ranger"


	5. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!

The monster was still at the school.

"Aw, they all left?" he said. "Oh well, on to the next place!" The teens soon ran to the monster.

"Well, well, well! There's still some humans left! I will make short work of you!" the monster said.

"Okay, guys, let's morph into action! IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Jason said.

"MASTADON!" Zack said.

"PTERODACTYl!" Kim said.

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy said

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!" Trini said.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason said. Soon they changed into the power rangers.

"Some color coded suits won't stop me!" the monster said.

"Hold on, guys, I got this!" Zack said as he rushed towards the monster. He then summoned his ax then was running towards the monster. The monster just knocked him away. Jason then grabbed his sword and rushed towards the monster. So did Trini.

"Stay back, Trini! It's too dangerous!" Jason said.

"You don't understand! We're in this together! We need to work as a team!" Trini said.

"Guys! I can handle this!" Zack said. He tried to hit the monster, but the monster fought back. He knocked all of them away.

"Kim! Try shooting him with your bow!" Billy said.

"Okay" she said. She tried to aim at the monster. She was nervous, and she couldn't foucous. She shot the arrow, but it missed.

"You guys are pathetic! I bet those kids over there are more of a challenge!" the monster said.

"You know, I think Trini's right!" Jason said. "Maybe if we work together, we can beat this guy!" he said as he got up. He and Trini attacked at the same time. Billy and Zack attacked him from behind. Kim just sat there upset over her bow.

_I had one shot, _she thought. _And I missed. I really don't think I can be a ranger._

"Four against one?! NO FAIR!" the monster said. "I'll destroy all of you!"

"There's got to be a way to put an end to him!" Zack said.

_hm_ bill thought as he looked at the weapons. "Guys! I think I know a way to knock him down and make him stay down!" he said.

"Really? How?" Zack asked.

"We need to combine our weapons!" Billy said.


	6. Teamwork

"Let's see how's my monster's doing" Rita said she looked through the telescope.

"Combine our weapons?" Trini said. Jason notices Kimberly.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked.

"I don't think we can beat this monster" she said.

"Kim, we need to combine our weapons!" Zack said. "I'll start! POWER AXE!" he shouted as he tossed his ax into the air.

"POWER BOW!" Kim said as she tossed her bow into the air.

"POWER LANCE" Billy said as he tossed his lance into the air.

"POWER DAGGERS!" Trini said as she threw her daggers into the air. Soon they had a cannon.

"POWER SWORD!" Jason said as he jumped up and put his sword on the cannon.

"Am I supposed to be intimated by that thing?" the monster said.

"FIRE!" they said as the shot the cannon. It hit the monster.

"Guess I was" the monster said as he fell over and blew up.

"We did it!" Zack said.

"NO NO NO! How could they defeat the monster?!" Rita shouted.

"Well, there goes that plan" baboo said.

"I'll take care of this!" Rita said. "MAGIC WAND, MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!" she said as she threw her wand down to earth.

"okay, guys, I gotta tell you something" Kim said. She was going to tell them that she didn't want to be a ranger when an earth quake erupted.

"What's going on?!" Trini said as she tried to not fall face first into the dirt.

"LOOK!" Billy said as he pointed at something coming out of the earth.

"YA! Now I can crush you like the insects you are!" the now huge monster said. He attempted to stomp on the rangers but they got out of the way.

"AW MAN! He's huge!" Zack said.

"I don't know what we can do!" Billy said.

"Jason, I'm scared!" Kim said.

"Can we try the power cannon again?" Jason asked.

"I don't It'll work twice. I don't know what to do!" Billy said. At the command center, alpha is viewing the fight on the viewing globe.

"Oh no!" alpha said. "What are we going to do now?!"

"I think I know what we can do to stop this monster" Zordon said.

"What do you mean by that?" alpha said.

"Alpha, we need to use the zords"

"Are you sure Zordon?" alpha asked. "They've been inactive for years! I don't know if they still work!"

"Trust me alpha" Zordon said.

"Okay. Here goes nothing" alpha said. He pushed a few buttons. Out of the ground came a red t-Rex, a black mastodon, a blue triceratops, a yellow saber tooth tiger, and a pink pterodactyl.

"What are those?" Jason said when he saw them.

"Rangers, these are your zords" Zordon said. "They'll aid you in battle against Rita's monsters"

"Well alright!" Zack said. The rangers then jumped in their zords.

"Log on!" Billy said.

"Here we go!" Kim said

"Ready to roll" Trini said.

"Let's get this party started" Zack said.

"Let's go, guys!" Jason said. The zords soon started attacking the monster.

"Oh, a bunch of animals!" the monster said. "I'm so scared" he said sarcastically. He then hit the T-Rex. The T-Rex tried to strike back, but the monster stroke back, knocking the T-Rex to the side. The pterodactyl then tried to knock the monster off his feet, but the monster grabbed the pterodactyl. The monster then spun it.

"WHOA!" Kim said in the monster threw the zord. The other rangers tried to fend off the monster. The monster just knocked them aside.

"There no hope for you, rangers!" he said.


	7. Final Strike

There was no hope. The monster was about to make a finishing move. Suddenly, Billy thought of something.

"Guys, maybe we can combine the zords!" Billy said.

"Are you sure of that?" Jason asked.

"Maybe if we combine the zords, we can beat this monster" bill said.

"Alright, here goes nothing… "Jason said. The t-Rex bent his knees. The triceratops' tail folded onto its back. The saber tooth tiger's legs flattened out. The t-Rex connected to the triceratops and the saber tooth tiger by his knees. The mastodon's sides folded out. It then connected to the Rex's back. Cannons came out of the mastodon's sides. They had made a tank.

"One target instead of five? I can deal with that" the monster said.

"FIRE ALL WEPONS!" Jason shouted. The tank's weapons kept hitting the monster. They knocked the monster down.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the monster shouted. He repeatedly hit the tank.

"There has to be a way to stop him!" Trini said.

"Wait, that's it!" Jason said. "SWITCH TO MEGA ZORD MODE!" the tank soon got up on the front treads. It was soon standing up. The pterodactyl flew and turned around. The t-Rex head folded down on its chest. The pterodactyl landed on the t-Rex's chest. Two horns came towards his head.

"Megazord mode! READY!" they all said together.

"Come at me!" the monster said. The Megazord walked over and punched the monster in the face. The monster tried to strike, but the Megazord got out of the way. The monster then deployed his swords.

"That's not fair!" Zack said.

"I don't think we can beat this guy!" Kim said. Alpha saw the me monster with the swords.

"AY YI YI YI YI YI! Rangers! You need to use the sword!" alpha said.

"The sword?" Jason said. "Okay, WE NEED A SWORD!" right when he said that a sword came out of the sky and landed in the megazord's hand. The megazord then walked up to the monster. The monster tried to strike with his swords. The megazord sword swung his sword twice. Soon two swords fell to the ground.

"MY SWORDS! You broke them!" the monster said.

"We need to end this guy!" Zack said. "FINAL STRIKE!" they all shouted. The mega zord then swung his sword in the air and on the ground. They then raised it while thunder struck it.

"Mommy" the monster said. The megazord soon slashed the monster. The monster fell over. "I WAS DEAFETED BY HUMANS?! NO WAY!" the monster said as he blew up. Rita saw the monster's destruction.

"NO WAY! I was beat by those power rangers?!" she said. "I'm not done yet, you hear me?! I WILL PREVAIL!"

…

Back at the command center, the rangers walked in. they were all high fiving (except for Kim.

"Well done, rangers" Zordon said. "You managed to defeat Rita's monster"

"Wait, I thought it was Rita we defeated" Trini said.

"No, and that is why your needed. Knowing you defeated her monster, she's going to try again to take over!" alpha said. "It is a big reasonability!" alpha said.

"So we get to keep being rangers?" Zack said. "COOL!"

"No, not cool!" Kim said. "Look, I almost got myself killed out there. These guys are great, but I'm not. I'll just slow every one down" Kim said.

"Kim, you know that not true!" Trini said.

"Listen Zordon. I think you made a mistake by picking me" Kim said as she put her morpher on a desk. "I'm not cut out to be a ranger" she turned around and walked away.

"Kim, wait!" Trini said as Kim walked out.


	8. Invinceablity

At the moon palace, Rita is trying to think of ways to defeat the power rangers. She couldn't think off any. So she went to finster.

"FINSTER! What monsters do you have made already?!" she asked.

"Yes my queen" he said. "Here we have a giant pig that will eat everything" she shook her head no. "Okay, here we have a sphinx" she shook her head. "Okay, last but not least, we have an armored monster. There's no way the rangers would ever penetrate his armor"

"I like it" Rita said.

"One armored monster, coming up!" Finster said. He then put the monster through the monster matic. The monster came out.

"With this armor, not even the sword of darkness could stop me!" the monster said. He then went to earth.

"Also, to keep the rangers busy, I have created an army" finster said. "Say hello to the putty patrol!" then a few humanoid monsters came.

"Good" Rita said. She then sent them to earth. Meanwhile, on earth, Trini walked into Kim's room. Kim was practicing her aiming. She was using a sling shot.

"Hey, Kim. What are you doing?" Trini said as Kim shot a rock at a mirror.

"Practicing my aiming" Kim said. The target was sitting on the desk. "Oh, come on! I hit everything else!" Trini looked at her.

"If you're trying to talk me back in to being a ranger, forget about it. I'll never be a good ranger" Kim said.

"Look, we need a fifth ranger, but I don't think we can find anyone better" Trini said. Her wrist then made a beeping noise. "Yes, alpha?" she said.

"Trini, one of Rita's monsters have been spotted in the park!" alpha said.

"I'll be right there, alpha" Trini hung up her communicator.

…

At the park, bulk and skull were sitting at a bench.

"You know skull, maybe if we had defeated that monster at the school, then all of the student would have worshipped us" bulk said.

"You know bulk your right. We'd be the coolest guys around" skull said. "What ever happened to that monster anyway?"

"Who knows? But if for whatever reason another monster attacks, we brave, we strong, and we'll never run from fight!" bulk said. Skull nodded his head and agreed. However, a monster came out of nowhere behind them. They screamed and ran away.

"So much for never run from a fight!" the monster said. The four rangers soon ran up to the monster.

"There he is!" Billy said.

"Oh, hello power losers!" the monster said. "You've come to take me on?" the Rangers engaged the monster. Trini first attempts to kick the monster but it have no effect. She just bounced back.

"Trini, are you alright?" Jason said.

"I think so" she said.

"Okay, this guy's ticking me off!" Zack said. Zack then jumped tried to hit the monster. His ax has no effect on the monster.

"What the-?!" Zack said.

"Nice try" the monster said as he pushed Zack back. "With this armor, you can't beat me!"


	9. Guess Who's Back

Kim decided to go for a walk in town.

"Why do I need to be a power ranger?" Kim said to herself. "I'm no good" she was walking when she heard something. She shook her head.

"I must be hearing things" she said. At the park, Jason and Billy get out their weapons. They keep trying to hit the monster. He just pushes them back.

"MY TURN!" he said the shot out some lightning. All of the rangers fell on the ground.

"Man, this guy is tough!" Zack said.

"I pet we can still find a way to stop him!" Jason said.

"Don't count on that, rangers" the monster said. Jason and Trini both attacked at the same time. They bounced off the monster. Kim soon walked into the park when someone ran by.

"Odd" she said. She kept walking and saw bulk and skull run by.

"That's no surprise" Kim said. Then a whole crowd ran past her. "What is going on?" she said. She continued walking and saw the monster. She also saw her friends injured.

"Now you're finished, rangers!" the monster said. Then something hit him in the back of his head. He turned around. He saw Kim holding a rock.

"Stay away from my friends" she said.

"And who are you?" the monster said.

"Your worst nightmare" Kim said.

"You?! HA! Aren't you that scary cat that left the rangers?" the monster said.

"I may not have wanted to be a ranger, but I'm not going to sit back and let my friends get hurt" Kim said.

"Kim, what are you doing?!" Trini said.

"If your friends couldn't stop me, what makes you think you can?" the monster said.

"THIS!" Kim said as she threw the rock. _I hope this hits!_ The rock hit he monster in the chest. The monster fell over.

"OW! How did you do that?!" the monster said.

"I found your weak spot" Kim said.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" the monster said.

"You better believe it" she said. The monster soon charged up an attack. Kim stepped back.

"Let's see how well you can hold back against THIS!" the monster said as he launched some lighting at Kim. Before the monster hit Kim, Trini got in the way. The monster hit Trini instead.

"Trini, what are you doing?" Kim said.

"Saving you!" Trini said as she got hit in the back.

"why?" Kim asked.

"Because that's what of

"Here, you might want this" Trini said as she gave Kim her morpher.

"Thanks" Kim said. "IT MORPHING TIME!" Kim then morphed into the pink ranger. She went and kicked the monster in his chest. The monster fell back. The other rangers came up to Kim.

"Glad you changed your mind, Kim" Jason said.

"Thanks. I just couldn't stand to see you guys get killed by that monster" Kim said. The monster got up.

"Guys, we need to use the power cannon!" Billy said.

"Alright! POWER BOW!" Kim shouted

"POWER AX!"

"POWER LANCE!"

"POWER DANGGERS!"

"POWER SWORD!" (Go on YouTube in another tab and play the old theme here if you want)

"WHAT THE-?!" the monster shouted as he saw the power cannon.

"FIRE!" they all shouted. The monster fell over and blew up. At the moon palace, rita saw the monster's defeat.

"So they think they can beat me a second time eh?" Rita said. "I don't think so! Magic wand, make my monster grow!" Rita then threw her wand at the ground on earth. Soon the monster grew huge.

"Hello rangers!" the monster said.

"We need megazord power now!" Jason shouted.


	10. Vitcory (reupload)

The rangers got the zords. They soon formed the megazord.

"Come at me!" the monster said. The megazord came and fought the monster.

"Guys, remember, his chest is his weak spot!" Kim said.

"Got it!" Jason said. "We need the power sword!" the megazord soon tried to fight the monster. They used the sword and struck the monster in the chest.

"agghh!' the monster shouted.

"FINAIL STRIKE!" the megazord waved his sword in the air. Lighting soon struck his sword.

"Uh oh" the monster said. The megazord soon struck the monster in the chest.

"noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" the monster said as he fell over.

"NO!" Rita shouted. "After that pink ranger got back on the team, she ruined my plan!"

"If you used my ideas, this wouldn't have happened" scorpina said.

"Shut up!" goldar shouted.

"You shut up, you big dolt!" scorpina shouted. They soon started arguing.

"I've got a head ache" Rita said as she rubbed her said while scorpina and goldar fought.

…

Back at angel grove high, Kim saw everyone form a crowd. The other rangers came and saw it too.

"What's going on?" Zack said.

"Who knows?" Billy said they walked into the crowd. They saw bulk and skull sitting at the table.

"We were all alone, and the monster came closer. We used our ninja karate skills to fight him. We eventually found his weak spot" Bulk said. "We defeated him"

"That's how awesome we are!" Skull said.

"Oh really?" Kim said. "I thought it was the power rangers who stopped the monster"

"Well, we-uh-helped them!" Bulk said.

"I don't think so" Jason said.

"Look, I'm much braver than any of you-"

"Hey bulk, there's a spider on the table" Trini said. Bulk started freaking out. He and skull ran out of the room.

"Nice trick" someone behind the rangers said. Jason turned around.

"Oh hey, you must be new here" he said. "Name's Jason"

"My name is Tommy. Nice to meet you" the other rangers saw him. Kim started at him for a while.

"Well, I better get going. See you later Jason"

"Hey, can I show you around?" Kim said. "My name is Kim"

"Uh, sure" Tommy said. Kim and Tommy walked out.

"I think Kim has a crush" Zack said.

"Yep" Trini said. "I think Kim and Tommy will get along just fine"

**Well, that's it for this story. However, the ranger's adventures don't end here! I will soon write a sequel called green with evil! See you all there!**


End file.
